


Dormiens nunquam titillandus anguis

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Good Omens [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awake the Snake (Good Omens), COVID, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Sleeping Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: “Aziraphale!” Crowley shouted, sitting up in his bed. It was early September, months into his second half of his COVID nap that began back in May. He’d just woken up from another nightmare, the first since the nap started. It was the bookshop, burning with Hellfire, Aziraphale locked inside, nothing Crowley could do, but watch and sob. He took a few deep, shaky breaths, and in a panicked state, he snapped his fingers, and miracled himself to the bookshop, needing to see both it, and Aziraphale safe, and intact. In his state, he forgot about the quarantine rules, but he was a supernatural occult being, the Serpent of Eden, needing to see the being he loved most in his immortal life alive. The rules meant nothing to him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621834
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Dormiens nunquam titillandus anguis

**Author's Note:**

> She's back! I'm sorry it took so long for it to repost, I recently started working full time as a teller at a Credit Union, and I haven't even had that much time to write something, much less post this. But, it's here now, and that's what matters! Consider this my Holiday gift to you!   
> Yet another fic that can be linked back to the Ace Omens chat! We were talking about Crowley waking up today, because it's the first of October, and we started talking about how, maybe Crowley was at the bookshop, napping, and Aziraphale both knew, and didn't know, and this was born! It was a fun, short write, and I enjoyed writing it very much! So, here's my addition for October's Awake the Snake! The title was inspired by the Hogwarts motto, Draco Dormienus Nunquam Titliandus, never tickle a sleeping dragon. This title says never tickle a sleeping snake in latin! Thank you to Ari, from the Ace Omens server for giving me that idea, after I asked for help on the title! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

“Aziraphale!” Crowley shouted, sitting up in his bed. It was early September, months into his second half of his COVID nap that began back in May. He’d just woken up from another nightmare, the first since the nap started. It was the bookshop, burning with Hellfire, Aziraphale locked inside, nothing Crowley could do, but watch and sob. He took a few deep, shaky breaths, and in a panicked state, he snapped his fingers, and miracled himself to the bookshop, needing to see both it, and Aziraphale safe, and intact. In his state, he forgot about the quarantine rules, but he was a supernatural occult being, the Serpent of Eden, needing to see the being he loved most in his immortal life alive. The rules meant nothing to him.

He closed his eyes, scared he would appear in a pile of ash, soot and burning remains of a bookshop. Instead, he felt a soft, familiar cushion under his body, and the feeling of a book under his back. He smelled the scent of freshly baked cake, and the quiet, unconscious humming of his angel. He opened his eyes, and saw the bookshop he had grown to love as a home, intact, and safe. Underneath him, was the couch he and Aziraphale had spent many a drunk night on. He looked around behind him, and saw the back of the being he had loved more than anything in life for the last 6000 years, alive, safe, and happily humming to himself, most likely working on the cake he’d just baked. Crowley smiled to himself, feeling the drowsiness return to him, and he laid his head down on the cushions of the couch, closed his eyes, and let sleep overtake him, instantly.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale had finished checking his cake, deciding on pulling it out, and letting it cool, before he could ice it. He walked into the main room, looking for the book he’d been reading before, and finding it nowhere. Last he remembered, he had left it on the couch he had been sitting on. He turned and frowned slightly, not seeing his book under the sprawled out mass on his couch, paying it no mind. There were more important things to focus on, such as finding, and reading his book. He lifted the mass off of his couch with one hand, using his Principality strength, and finding his book under the mass. Smiling to himself, he put the mass back down on the couch, and sat down on the armchair beside the couch, opening the book.

“So sorry for lifting you, my dear. Simply had to get my book from underneath you” he said, almost unconsciously, and began reading his book, losing himself in the narrative. 

A few days later, Aziraphale sat down on the armchair, smartphone in hand, (the smartphone Crowley had bought for him) and read the most recent news of the virus. He turned to the couch, and addressed the many coils of the large snake sleeping on his couch.

“Have you seen, my dear? Cases have decreased enough that some businesses can now open up with restrictions! People are allowed to walk about town, so long as they wear a mask, and maintain social distancing. Perhaps you’ll be able to come by the bookshop soon, I do miss you something dreadful” he said excitedly, looking back at the phone, scrolling through news. The snake continued sleeping, unaware of anything happening around him.

This continued for another week, Aziraphale moving the body, sometimes human, sometimes snake, talking to the sleeping figure on his couch. It was almost by accident that Aziraphale finally realized that Crowley was asleep in his shop. It was later in the afternoon, when the now human shaped figure sneezed in his sleep.

“Curse you, my dear” Aziraphale said, smiling to himself, looking down at the book in his lap, before his smile fell, and he sat up straight.

“Oh my lord! Crowley! How long have you been there?” he asked, getting no answer, as Crowley had not woken up. Aziraphale sighed, shaking his head with affection, at the demon on his couch. He hadn’t wanted Crowley to come to the shop until restrictions eased up a little, as to not set a bad example to the humans. They so often followed others' example, and though he and Crowley could not contract any disease, the humans might have seen them, and thought it an excuse to also go outside.

“Well, you’re here now, and there is no point sleeping on the uncomfortable couch for so long, darling. Up you get” Aziraphale said, gently slipping one arm beneath the demon's knees, the other under his back, and lifting gently, Crowley weighing almost nothing to the angel. In his sleep, the demon snuffled, and turned his face, nuzzling it into his angels chest. Aziraphale smiled down at his demon lovingly, and carried him up the stairs, into the bedroom, and on the bed. He put Crowley down under the covers, and tucked him in.

“May you dream about whatever you like, my darling” Aziraphale said, pressing a gentle kiss to Crowley’s forehead, and turning to leave the room.

“Angel” he heard Crowley say in his sleep, and he smiled to himself, turning off the light, and closing the door. It was several weeks before Aziraphale saw Crowley again, walking down the stairs, rubbing a hand over his face sleepily.

“Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley smiled at him, his eyes fully gold in a moment of peace. Aziraphale smiled gently.

“Perfectly. Did you put me in bed upstairs?” the demon asked, and Aziraphale nodded, blushing softly. Crowley nodded, before rushing to Aziraphale, wrapping his arms around the angels waist, and pressing his lips to Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale hummed happily, and kissed back.

“I missed you” Crowley said, when they finally pulled apart. Aziraphale smiled happily up at his demon.

“I missed you just as much, love” the angel said, before scrunching his eyebrows together.

“How did you get here in the first place?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley laughed, pulling Aziraphale in for another kiss, the angel going willingly, happy to be in the arms of his love again after so many months apart.


End file.
